


Calm my rapid heartbeat.

by IceQueen666



Series: The love confessions. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Exposure, Feel-good, Feelings, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Overthinking, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueen666/pseuds/IceQueen666
Summary: After a lot of thinking - you might even call it over-thinking, cuz lets face it, it's Stiles we're talking of - Stiles had decided to just walk into the loft and tell Derek what he's feeling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'Lets write a one shot' I thought. 'It'll be fun' I thought, aaaand, yeah, it totally was! ^^
> 
> Enjoy beautiful! :)

After a lot of thinking - you might even call it over-thinking, cuz lets face it, it's Stiles we're talking of - Stiles had decided to just walk into the loft and tell Derek what he's feeling. Just let go and let whatever happen, happen. If he keep on going like this, with everything he's feeling for that georgeus man, he was going to explode. So he thought it better to decimate the freaking bomb. Before it all blowes up in his face. If that now make any sense at all...

He doesn't even knock, he just slid the door open, it's not like Derek wouldn't had heard him already anyway. And there he is, sitting with his legs up on the couch with his eyes fixated in a book.

Stiles can feel his heart beating like crazy, he can't remember the last time he's been this nervous. Then the fear, suddenly bubbling up in fear of rejection. Not that he expect Derek to share his feelings but the way he's going to respond. What if he closes Stiles of completly? Rip away their friendship and wouldn't want to see or meet him again what so ever. That's a risk he'll have to take, he have to tell him, no matter the response. It's driving him crazy.

"Stiles," Derek greats him. Not letting his eyes of the page before he'd finished reading it. He shuts the book and lays it on the table. "What can I do for you?"

Stiles takes a shaky breath, trying to focus on breathing. A panic attack is not what he needs right now. "Derek," he let's out, meeting his eyes. "I kinda have something I need to tell you."

Derek gives him a worried glance, getting aware of Stiles rap heartbeat. "Are you okay? You seem nervous." His eyes scanning Stiles.

Stiles huffs a laugh, "yeah well, you could say that." Taking in another deep breath and puffed it out again, he just went for it. Getting out the words before he could even think it over anymore, letting them spill out. "I'm-in-love-with-you." Almost startling himself.

Dereks face is blank, you could see the words processing through his mind. Like he's making sure that he heard him correctly. Eyeing Stiles like he's looking for something.

Stiles' tapping his hand restlessly on the side of his leg. He's even more nervous now than before, the silents not making any of it any better. He swear he can see the tension through the air like a red flairing through the particals between them. Crap, did he just make the biggest mistake in his life? "Derek, please say something. Hell even scream at me, tell me to fuck off or just leave if you want to. I just needed to get it out, I've kept it inside for so long I just had to.." He cuts himself off, a hand driving trough his hair in frustration.

"You're in love with me?" Derek finally asks, his voice low and careful.

"Yeah,"Stiles eyes falles to the floor. "I thought it was a stupid crush at first, kinda tryed to wait it out, you know. But it never went away.. I thought about it, you, a whole lot and figured, I might as well do something about it, not keeping to live in wonder. I don't expect you to feel the same way or anything, I just.. couldn't shut it in anymore. It's driving me crazy, I feel like I could freaking explode." He lets his gaze meet Dereks.

Derek shakes himself away from his thoughts, opening his mouth to response. "Sorry, I just..." If anything he looks shocked, if not surprised. "I'm just.. I wasn't expecting.."

Stiles puts a hand up to stop him, "it's okay, I'm just, I'm just gonna go, now that I think about it, this probably was a really stupid idea, I'm sorry, I shouldn't had dropped this bomb on you. You don't have to like me back, it's just the way I feel, and I have no idea what you're suppose to do with this information, I just... I just had to, you know what, I'm just gonna go. Sorry for, yeah, see ya." He started to head back for the door when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Stiles, wait, I, sorry, you just cought me offguard. Please let me talk." Derek shoot out. "I don't like you..." He quickly continued when he saw Stiles expression sink at his words. "I'm in love with you, too." Derek let's his eyes sink into Stiles' hazel ones. "I've been trying to tell you for a long time. All those moments when I went to your house, I' tryed to find the right words, but they never came out. And I relised after every try how fucked up you must've thougt I was afterwards," Stiles gave out a snort as Derek just shook his head. "I've never been good with words, you of everyone should know that.."

Stiles looks like he's about to cry in releaf. A smile growing on his face, "You're better than you think, right now." He says when he hurries to close the distance between them, his hands cupping Dereks head as he fast presses his lips to Dereks. Dereks armes flys around his waist and grips him tight not willing to ever let Stiles go. It feels so right, them holding eachother. It feels safe.

They feel eachother relax into the kiss. Keeping their arms around eachother as they apart for breath.

"God, I love you," Stiles let out in a releaved breath.

Derek smiles as he dryes away a happy tear from Stiles' cheek with his thumb. "I love you, Stiles." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, so what did you think, should I keep it up? One one-shot a day keeps the Sterek fans at bay? ;) Okay 'a day' might be to exaggerate it a whole lot, but one a week or month? Interseted anybody? :P
> 
> xoxo


End file.
